Told you so
by Princess of Darkness17
Summary: An AU one shot. Finding your girlfriend sleeping with a best friend and team mates boyfriend is a little shocking, but once that wears off it's sickening. Julie and Dean find themselves at a party, ready to let loose for the night and forget about their troubles; their troubles however present themselves in the form of their exes. Could this be the start of a new relationship?


Hi all this is just a short one shot I wrote after listening to a song from Jesse McCartney 'Told you so'.

* * *

Portman's POV

I walked quietly into my dorm room I shared with Fulton, not because I had to but because I'd already taken my frustration out on the wall outside. Needless to say the wall run, my hand was swollen and hurting like hell but I couldn't be bother getting it looked at. Fulton looked up as I stepped into the room shutting the door softly behind me.

"hey dude, whoa what happened to your hand?" I shrugged I wasn't in the mood for talking.

"I punched the wall." I sat down on my bed and flexed my hand I hissed silently at the pain but I could move it so it wasn't broken. I grabbed a bandage from my top draw and started wrapping my hand.

"What happened? I thought you were going out with Mel tonight." I sighed.

"Yeah so did I. She broke it off with me." I heard Fulton's pen hit the paper but I didn't look at him.

"What? Why?"

"She's been cheating on me."I raised my head so I was looking at him.

"Man that sucks, sorry dude."I shrugged.

"I'm more pissed then upset. She's been sleeping around with Scooter." His eyes bulged.

"Shit, are you going to tell Julie?" I shrugged again.

"I don't know I don't want to cause trouble."

"She needs to know man, from what Connie said to Guy, things between them are about to get serious."  
"Then I better tell her." Sighing I stood up and walked back towards the door.

Walking the long way to get to Julie's dorm, I went over in my mind how I was going to break the news to her. Walking up to her room I knocked on the door quietly. Julie opened it smiling at me as she open it all the way.

"Hey what are you doing here?" I looked her up and down. She was dressed in a pair of tight fitting jeans and a tight fitting blue singlet top.

"Can I come in?" I asked she nodded and let me pass before closing the door behind me.

"I've come to tell you something." She frowned curiously.

"Oh, okay what is it." I took a deep breath and started.

"Mel broke up with me tonight." Her eye brows rose.

"Really! Why? I thought you too were going well."

"Yeah so did I but apparently not." I said.

"So what happened she sat down on her bed and patted the space next to her, I took a seat and began explaining again.

"She's been cheating on me."I said trying to stall as long as I could.

"What? With who?" I stared directly into her eyes for a moment before replying.

"With Scooter..." I trailed off quietly. She sat there dumb founded for a moment just staring back at me.

"I guess I shouldn't be surprised. It was only a matter of time." She sighed.

"I'm sorry Jules, but I thought you should know." She nodded smiling slightly.

"Yeah thanks, I appreciate it. You just stopped me from doing the most stupidest thing." She blushed and turned away. I blushed when I realised what she meant.

"That's probably why he cheated because I never gave in to him." I frowned.

"If he cared for you enough he would've been patient." She nodded looking at me again.

"True. Hey let's get out of here just you and me. We'll go for a drive somewhere." I thought about it for a second before nodding. Julies got up and grabbed her jacket and car keys before following me out the door.

"So you're not mad at me for telling you?" I asked quietly on the way out to her car. She smiled and shook her head.

"No I'm not mad, I really do appreciate it."

"Can I ask you something?" She asked as she threw me the keys to her car climbing into the passengers' side of the car.

"Shoot." I said sticking the keys into the ignition.

"Would you have done the same thing Scooter did if you and I were dating and I hadn't had... you know what I mean." She said quietly blushing again.

"No, I would have waited for you."I said quietly as my feelings for Julie were flooding back.

"Sorry I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable." She said as she switched on the radio.

"You didn't don't worry. Hey you up for a party?"

"Won't they be there?" I shrugged.

"To be honest I don't really care." She laughed and agreed.

"Yeah sounds good, though I'm not exactly dressed for a party." I smiled.

"You look great." She blushed. I loved the way I could make her blush.

"Thanks." She said quietly.

I pulled over on the side of the road just across from the party. Julie left her jacket in the car as we both got out and made our way inside. I grabbed her waist and pulled her close as we got inside so I wouldn't lose her in the crowd. She looked up at me and smiled and grabbed my free hand dragging us forward. Over the top of some random's head I caught a glimpse of Mel dancing very promiscuously with Scooter, she caught a glimpse of me as I let Julie pull me through the crowd.

I smirked as both her and Scooter sent me evil glares and just to anger them even further I grabbed Julies waist and pulled her closer whispering in her ear.

"Hey wanna dance?" She nodded and turned around placed her hands on my arms as we started dancing together. It wasn't long before we were both starting to get hot and the dancing started heating up. Julie's back was against my chest and we were grinding into one another dancing, I don't know when but I now noticed my hands wandering over her body. Damn... I thought as her ass grinded into my groin. I growled as my grip tightened on her hips, damn she was gunna be the end of me.

I felt a tap on my shoulder and I turned around to face Scooter.

"What the hell do you think you're doing with my girlfriend?"

"Its ex girlfriend Scooter, so I'm allowed to do whatever I want with whoever I want."  
"You heard the lady. Now run along and play with my ex. You had no problem when we were dating." I said coldly, I still had a hold of Julie's waist and she had one hand on my chest.

"Whatever, at least she puts out." Julie laughed.

"Yeah, to you and how many other guys?" I laughed along with her at the faces of both Scooter and Mel.

"Lets get out of here babe." Scooter said to Mel. I saw the longing look in her eyes as she stepped closer to me. I scoffed and pulled Julie closer.

"Sorry babe you left me remember, I don't want you back, you should have thought of the consequences before you started to sleep around." She huffed and followed after Scooter.

"So where were we?" Julie asked. I grinned and pulled her closer. Damn her body felt so good pressed up against mine. Bad thoughts bad thoughts I chanted to myself.

"I know this isn't the best time to say this but um, I really like you dean." I grinned. Perfect I thought to myself.

"I really like you too Jules."

"Hey you wanna get out of here?" she whispered into my ear. I blushed as I thought of the possibilities.

"you wanna head home already?" she grinned and shrugged.

"I was thinking we could finish this somewhere else." I gulped.

"let's head out then." I said as I led her through the crowd and out into the cool night to her car.

We got in and drove back to the dorms. Julie had a single room all to herself so we didn't need to worry about roommates.

"Hey Jules wait." I said as I paused her at her door, she looked at me curiously.

"Don't do anything you're going to regret." She frowned and then she realised what I'd meant.

"Dean, don't worry. When I said continue I didn't mean _that_." I blushed hard. 'Great now what's she gunna think of me.' I thought to myself.

"Sorry I just was thinking with something other than my brain." She laughed and grabbed my hand and pulled me in.

"Fair enough, now just shut up and kiss me." I grinned and pulled her close at the same time my lips connected with hers. I started out slow but in the end I couldn't help it. I traced my tongue over her lips begging for entrance, which she granted immediately. I let her push us backwards onto the bed, I groaned into her mouth as her tongue fought with mine. She moaned as my hands wandered to her hips, my fingers tracing feather light patterns on the small part of skin exposed on her back.

Her hands darted under my shirt tracing my abs, I shivered as I felt her push my shirt up. I broke away from the kiss at the last possible second and as soon as my shirt was off my lips were back on hers.

Wanting to feel her skin against mine I tested the waters by running my hand up the back of her shirt. When she didn't object I pushed her shirt up and over her head. She kissed me more urgently now, I groaned when her skin pressed against mine.

I let my hands run wild over her body feeling every inch of her skin. I sighed and pulled back slightly to look at her face.

"What's wrong? Did I do something?" I shook my head.

"No but I need to be getting back. It's getting pretty late." I explained looking at the clock which read 10:45pm.

"yeah you're right it is pretty late." She said biting her lip. I picked up her shirt and watched put it on. I put mine back on still looking her, trying to decide the best way to ask her.

"Jules, will you go out with me?" I asked, she cracked a smile and kissed me again.

"Of course, but you better get going, its nearly curfew." I nodded and kiss her goodnight.

"Night Cat."

"Night Dean." I smiled and started towards my own dorms. 'Great ending to a great night.' I thought to myself.

* * *

_R&R plz._

_Princess of Darkness17_


End file.
